perfeck?
by Queen chiki
Summary: aku tidak ingin dia merasakan apa itu kegelapan, aku ingin menjadi Titik terang dalam hidup nya jika ada kegelapan disana"


" _You"_

Disclaimer * Masashi Kishimotto

Pairing : PeinKonan

Rated : T

Warning : OOC Beud :3 , Mengandung unsur EYD yg tidak valid :3 , Aneh , Gaje , Anu:3 ya sejenisnya poknya , Baca yak :''v MAksa !

 _ **SUMMARY : " Aku melihatnya terduduk sendiri di pojok ruangan ini , sat ini hanya aku dan dia , hati gemetarmelihat keadaannya ,seakan dia benar benar hancur dalam kegelapannya sendiri, ku berlari menghampirinya, dan mendekapnya. Membisikan kata "Aku disini Jangan merasa kau sendiri". aku tidak ingin dia merasakan apa itu kegelapan, aku ingin menjadi Titik terang dalam hidup nya jika ada kegelapan disana"  
**_  
xxx

Kumasuki ruangan atap di gedung sekolah Amegakure high school ini . Kuarahkan pandangan menelusuri seluruh ruangan ini, dapat! benar dia ada disana tengah terduduk menatap kosong arah depannya . selalu begitu, Ku langkahkan kaki ku mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Kulihat dia, memang tak sekacau dulu aku pertama kali melihatnya seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini selalu jadi bebannya tapi yang aku tau dia butuh tempat bersandar saat ini . Kutepuk pelan paha ku memberinya tempat . dia menatapku dan aku mengangguk perlahan .dia merebahkan tubuhnya menjadikan pahaku sebagai alas untuk kepalanya . "kau kenapa?". ku usap perlahan surai orange miliknya itu .dia hanya menutup matanya seakan menikmati setiap usapan yang aku berikan . Sepertinya dia tidak akan cerita, tidak apa apa sih aku sudah mengetahui nya meski dia tidak cerita .

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan kenyamanan bersama mereka"

"huh?". ku tundukan kepala agar dapat melihatnya . Dia masih terpejam merasakan setiap usapan yang kuberikan di surai milik nya itu.

"Mereka tidak pernah mencintaiku sungguh-sungguh, mereka hanya ingin tenar karena aku Pemimpin Akatsuki". Dia menghela nafas panjangnya . "Mungkin itu alasannya aku selalu meninggalkan mereka dan mereka mulai bilang membenciku, membuat diriku sadar jika aku hanya sendiri, tidak dipedulikan dan hanya dii..".

"AKU PEDULI KAN DENGANMU". aku mulai memotong kta-katanya aku tidak suka cara bicara nya seperti itu.

Dia membuka kelopak matanya mempertunjukkan iris cokelat itu padaku . "itulah kenapa aku lebih nyaman jika bersamamu, konan". Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap kosong ke arah depan. Ya bisa di bilang aku tengah memalingkan pandanganku, jantungku mulai berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ayolah!

"E-ehm .. Ya karena aku kan sahabatmu jadi (Aku ingin selalu menjadi titik terang dalam Titik kegelapan dlm hidupmu) Aku ingin membuatmu nyaman dan menemukan kebahagian mu". Aku tau bibir dan batin ku mengucapkan hal yang berbeda tapi aku tidak tau. Ku terus mengusap surai miliknya itu. Uhm.. Aku mencintai lelaki ini? Sepertinya iya . Aku tidak mengerti tapi yang aku tau, Aku selalu ingin menjadi cahaya dalam Kegelapannya. Tapi, Tidak.. aku bukan perempuan baik-baik, Aku tak pantas untuknya. Ku tatap lelaki yang kini tengah berbaring di pangkuanku . Dia.. Sempurna. Dia pemimpin dari Geng terkenal di seluruh desa ini, anak dari perusahaan kaya, Dan.. Pujaan para perempuan . Aku? Bersamanya? Mungkin hanya akan jadi pelecehan. Lagipula... Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya bahagia . Jadi, Mungkin aku akan mencarikan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman lebih dariku. Aku tidak menyukai tiap waktu dia berganti wanita bukan karena dia suka bermain wanita a.k.a playboy . Wanita-wanita itu tau saat pain sendiri atau sudah putus jadi mereka mulai mendekati dan pain tanpa banyak bicara hanya mengatakan 'ya' . tapi, ya meski dia berkata 'iya' sikapnya selalu dingin kepada perempuan perempuan itu. Lalu? Aku mulai melihatnya duduk kembali disini. Aku tidak suka dia tidak punya pendirian seperti ini, dia hanya mencari kebahagiaan nya, dan dia tidak menemukannya. Aku sangat ingin.. Tapi, mungkin ini cara satu satunya menjadi titik terang dalam hidupnya. Mencari... Kebahagiaan nya sebelum aku meninggalkan kota yang selalu menangis ini.

"Konan?". Aku tersadar dalam lamunan ku . Ku ukir senyuman kepadanya, seakan memberikan kode menunggu terusan pembicaraannya. "Bisa kah terus seperti ini? Jangan tinggalkan aku? ".

"Huh?". Aku terdiam.

"kumohon? Kau sahabatku kan?". Entahlah aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal .

"Iya.. Aku berjanji". Dan harusnya kata itu tidak terucap.

xxx

Aku berjalan di belakangnya melewati koridor sekolah. Ku arah kan pandanganku menatap langit seraya terus melangkahkan kakiku perlahan , Mendung, lagi lagi desa ini akan menurunkan Air. Tapi, sayangnya sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Satu satunya alasan aku disini adalah dia. ku arah pandangan ku sejenak ke arah seorang laki laki bersurai orange yang tengah berjalan di depanku lalu ku kembali menatap langit mendung itu. Tapi, aku sudah terlalu jauh, dulu aku berlama disini karena aku ingin dia mencintaiku tapi, tidak! Dia tidak boleh mencintaiku! Aku tidak baik untuknya. Setelah dia bahagia karena perempuan yang akan kukenalkan hari ini padanya aku.. Bisa pergi tanpa terpikir mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke depan . Aku menahan lengannya membuat dia berhenti berjalan. Dia kembalikan badannya, memberikan ekspresi daftarnya. "Ikut aku pain". Ku tarik perlahan lengannya ke belakang gedung sekolah ini. Kedua iris mata ku mendapati perempuan bersurai Bubble gum yang datang pindahan dari sekolah lain. Dia sakura, Teman baruku, menurutku dia baik dan mungkin dia bisa..

"Hi.. Konan". Perempuan itu mendekatiku dan menunjukan senyuman hangat padaku. Kulepaskan lengan pain dan membalas senyuman hangat dari sakura. "Hi.. Saku-Chan".

"Etto? Pain senpai". Sakura mengalihkan iris emerlard miliknya menatap pain. Wajahnya seketika memerah. Astaga_- .Pain menatapku meminta penjelasan untuk ini. Aku hanya tersenyum untuk jawaban dari tatapan pain itu.

xxx

Kulangkahkan aku perlahan menelusuri jalanan menuju rumah. Aku hanya keluar untuk mengambil tiket Kereta untuk kepergianku esok. Ya, aku sudah putuskan akan pergi. Tugasku sudah selesai sepertinya, melihat dia menunjukan senyuman yang jarang sekali dia tunjukan pada masyarakat saat bersama sakura membuat ku senang, sepertinya dia sudah menemukan Kebahagian nya. Tapi, kenapa sakit? Aku yang memilih jalan ini kenapa aku malah tersakit! Tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku menggelengkan kepala ku. Tidak! Aku pergi lebih cepat dari seharusnya bukan karena aku tidak merasa sakit dalam batinku. Aku ... Aku tidak kepalaku. Ku rasakan tanganku tiba tiba di tarik oleh seseorang dari belakang membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan hingga jatuh dalam pelukan seseorang itu. Tunggu! Siapa ini? Seseorang itu semakin mempererat pelukan ini

"Kenapa kau mau pergi?".Suara ini ..."Kau sudah berjanji padaku".

"Huh?". Ku lepaskan pelukan ini. Ku angkat kepalaku menatap seseorang itu. "Pain? Apa yang..". tatapan nya berbeda kenapa iris cokelat itu menunjukan kesedihan . kenapa tatapan itu. "Jawab aku!".

Dia mencengkeram pudakku dan menatap ku begitu dekat. Memperjelas iris cokelat itu sedang dilanda kesedihan. "Aku harus melanjutkan pendidikan".

"Kenapa tidak disini saja! Kau sudah berjanji tida pergi".Tidak biasanya dia bicara panjang begini. Ada apa dengannya. Kutudukan kepalaku "memangnya kenapa? Kau bisa melupakanku, dengan adanya Saku dihidupmu kau akan..".

"PERSETAN!". Aku terkejut akan suaranya yang semakin meninggi. Aku hanya diam. "Jadi ini tujuanmu?".Tetesan air membasahi pipiku. Semakin lama semakin banyak. Desa ini kembali menumpahkan air dari langitnya.

"Tujuan apa?". Aku masih tak mampu menatapnya.

"kau ingin meninggalkanku". Suara menjadi parau. terdengar seperi bisikan di tengah guyuran hujan ini . Tapi, aku mendengarnya. Tidak aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu . sungguh . aku hanya tidak bisa . "Lupakan aku".

"Tidak bisa".

"Apa sulitnya?". Ku angkat kepalaku menatapnya. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana tatapan yang kuberikan tapi aku ingin menangis. Aku menatap iris cokelat itu . krnapa begitu menyedihkan . Aku tak suka melihat nya seperti ini. Hujan terus mengguyur tubuhku membuat tubuhku dan tubuh nya basah kuyub karena hujan.

"Konan.. Aku mencintaimu".

"Huh?" Dia mengambil tiket kereta ditanganku dan merobeknya. Dia mengcengkram semakin kuat pudakku. "Aku.. Mencintaimu kanan". "Chu~"

Deg

Aku diam.. Dia menabrakan bibirnya di bibirku. Tidak . aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku bisa merasakan dia semakin memperdalam ciuman ini. Hangat ~ .Dia menjauh kan dirinya dariku berbalik dan meninggalkanku sendiri ditengah hujan .

xxx

Ku terdiam menopang dagu ku di atas meja. Pikiranku mulai melayang akan kejadian semalam.

 _"Konan.. Aku mencintaimu"_.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku . tapi benarkah? Dia mencintaiku? Tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendiri saat itu. Hmm.. Lupakan . mungkin kah itu ilusi saja. Sepertinya aku kena genjutsu_-. Astaga authornya semakin gaje . #Abaikan_-Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas . aku berdiri diambang pintu kedua mata ku melihatnya melewati ku. Dia hanya dia. Dia berhenti di depan sakura dan sudah lah. Mungkin semalam itu benar benar genjutsu . menyakitkan .Aku berlari dari tempat itu .

xxx

*Author loli Voc On_-*

Lelaki bersusi orange itu merebut paksa kertas yang di pegang oleh perempuan yang saat ini bersamanya itu lalu merobeknya "Konan aku mencintaimu". Perempuan bersurai ungu itu menatap penuh pertanyaan mendengar pernyataan dari lelaki di hadapannya. Guyuran hujan semakin deras membasahi tubuh mereka . Pain mencengkeram kuat pundak konan . "Chu~". Pain memberikan kehangatan dari bibirnya kepada bibir konan :'v membuat perempuan itu membulatkan kedua matanya atas perlakuan pein . Pain menjauhkan diri dari konan dan berbalik melangkah pergi meninggalkan konan sendiri .

xxx

Pein berjalan santai dengan ke delapan teman teman akatsuki nya. Teman-teman nya menatap heran pemimpin mereka. Pain terlihat lebih fresh (kek ikan baru di pancing:'v) di banding hari sebelumnya. Iris cokelat milik pain mendapati perempuan dengan surai ungu dan jepit rambut khas yang selalu di pakai di surai indahnya . pain tersenyum tipis dan melewati perempuan itu dan berhenti di depan perempuan bersurai bubble gum yang sudah senyum-senyum menunggu pain .Iris cokelat itu beralih menatap perempuan yang baru saja ia lewati. Perempuan itu berlari menaiki tangga. Pain melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti perempuan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membuka pintu yang bisa membuatnya berada di atap gedung sekolah ini. Iris cokelat miliknya menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan ini dan berhenti di satu ruangan yang terdapat perempuan yang sedang ia mendekati perempuan itu dan duduk di sampingnya. "Butuh tempat bersandar?".Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya menunjukan raut sedih kepada pain. Pain menangkup wajah konan dan mengusap air mata yang akan menetes di pipinya. "Sedang apa?".

"mencari mu"

"Kenapa? "

"Karena aku mencintaimu konan" Konan memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat lain. "Hei.." pain kembali menangkup wajah konan memaksanya agar menatap iris cokelat itu. "Aku menemukan Kebahagian ku". "Uhm?". Konan menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Souka".

"Iya..". Pain mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga konan. "Orang itu adalah orang yang selalu membuatku nyaman ".Konan masih menunduk menyembunyikan pipi merahnya . "souka ".

"Orang itu kau. Konan". Pain menarik dagu konan membuat kedua iris itu saling bertatapan. "terima kasih . sudah menjadi cahaya dalam hidupku". Pain mengecup kening konan. "Aku hanya butuh seseorang yang apa adanya. Bukan yang begitu sempurna" .

"aku mencintaimu , pein". "Aku disini karena mu". "Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia".

"iya, Bersamamu konan"

TAMAT


End file.
